Quand Shin est bourré
by Luwynda
Summary: One shot Nana, Shin x Nobu powa ! Homophobes, soyez prévenus


Titre : Quand Nobu est bourré D

Auteur : Luwynda '3'

Mail : Nana

Genre : délire yaoi D

Disclamer : Aucun perso ne m'appartient '3'

Couple: Shin x Nobu

Note de l'auteur : ma première fic Nana 3 Cadow pour Hamlie

Warning : Ceci est une fic yaoi, donc tous ceux à qui les relations entre deux personnes du même sexe donnent des boutons que même Bouton-Man il fait pas mieux et ben j'leur montre la porte D (notament la jolie croix rouge en haut à droite ...)

Je tiens à préciser que je n'ai pas fait de beta lecture, il risque d'avoir plusieurs fautes vu l'état auquel j'était quand j'ai ecris et l'heure de la création ...

Oneshot Nana pour vous public ;D

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dans un immeuble à Tokyo, non loin d'un lac, au 7eme étage, appartement 707 ...

"NYAAAAAAAAAAH ! Hachiiiiiii ! t'es la meilleure en cuisine ! s'écria Nana, bourrée. Veux-tu m'épouser Hachiko Shibuya ?

-Ahah, répondit la dite Hachi, une goutte de sueur sur la tempe.

-Nana, il serait temps d'arrêter de boire et de te coucher ... dit Yasu, avocat de son espèce.

-NAAAH ! Dis pas betises Yasu ! Moi aussi je t'aaaaimeuh !

Nobu rigola doucement en admirant la scène débile qui s'offrait sous ses yeux. Il était bien content d'avoir arrêter l'alcool, il serait déjà endormie sur la talble à l'heure qu'il est.

Shin finissait son énième bouteille de vin et se remplit la pense de la nourriture abondante préparée par Hachi.

-Bon les jeunes, je vais coucher la reine et rentrer dans mon appart, Nobu, Shin, vous feriez mieux de faire la même chose si demain vous ne voulez pas ressemblez à des mort vivants.

Aussitot dit, aussitot fait, le seul être humain raisonnable de la pièce emmena Nana dans sa chambre et sortit de l'appart en rassurant Hachi qu'il reviendrait l'aider à tout nettoyer dans la matinée de demain.

Hachi jetta les deux derniers parasytes et partit se coucher à son tour.

Derrière la porte, Nobu et Shin se regardaient, perplexes.

-Tu es fatigué ? demanda Shin

-Non ...

-On va acheter de l'alcool et continuer la fête entre bons amis ?

-Tu sais bien que je ne bois plus ...

-Aller soit cool !

-Rho ferme là, tu me donne mal au crane !

- bon ok ...

-...

-...

-Tu dis plus rien ? repris Nobu, ayant déjà marre du silence.

-...

-Okey, tu fais la gueule ?

-Ouais j'te proute !

Soudainement le téléphone de Shin sonna.

-Moshimoshi ? répondit Shin avec son sourire radieux, ooooh ! Kyoko-San ! Où je suis ? euh ...

Shin tourna la tête vers Nobu qui semblait déçu.

-Nan écoute, je peux pas venir ce soir ... oui je sais, pour me rattraper je me libère toute la soirée demain rien que pour toi ! C'est ça !

Et Shin raccrocha sous les yeux étonnés de Nobu.

-A cause de toi je viens de perdre une cliente généreuse pour ce soir, pour la peine tu boiras avec moi !

-Quelle punition terrible ... t'étais pas obligé en même temps.

-Ouais mais je l'ai fait.

-Y'a pas plus perspicace que toi comme garçon.

-Je sais on me l'a déjà dit ! Bon ! GO TO THE COMBINI !

Et Shin se diriga en courant vers la source de son bonheur.

Dans l'appart de Nobu, l'ambiance était à son comble: Shin avait acheter une tonne de bouteille et avait mis du Miyavi à fond les oreilles. Nobu était sidéré d'un tel bordel dans son logis, mais il ne disait rien car il avait la satisfaction de voir le visage radieux d'un Shin sans limite.

-Aller bois Nobu !

-NAN !

-BOIIIIIS !

-NAAAAAAAAN !

Belle course poursuite d'un Nobu pourchassé par un Shin avec une bouteille dans la main.

Shin fini par sauter sur Nobu qui s'étala par terre et lui enfonca le goulot de la bouteille dans la gorge.

Nobu était vaincu.

Au bout d'un moment, Nobu était completement saoul, Shin aussi. Et oui vous ne rêvez pas, Shin aussi. Chaque humain a sa limite d'alcool, Shin venait de la dépacé malgré lui (il avait toujours évité avec le reste de la troupe) et ils étaient en train de danser la macarena sous le 'doux' son de AnCafe.

Nobu s'écroula par terre.

- Hey Shinouuuw !

Il attrapa le t-shirt de Shin et tira. Shin se retrouvé etalé par terre à ses côtés en éclatant de rire.

-T'sais quoi ? repris Nobu, ben j'suis sur que t'as jamais embrassé un mec !

-Ah ouais ? Tu l'as fait toi peut-être ?

-Ouais ! Même que c'était Ren !

-QUOI ? Je vais le dire à Nana !

-Justement c'est elle qui nous a poussé à le faire ! Suite à un pari !

Les deux éclatèrent de rire et Shin eut une merveilleuse idée.

-Ben moi, je suis sur que t'as jamais fait l'amour à un mec !

-Nan ... et toi ?

-Mes clientes ne sont que des femmes, répondit-il fièrement, comme si c'était un honneur pour un japonnais d'être prostitué.

-Faudrait ptête que j'essaie les mecs ... Vu comme je suis nul avec les femmes ...

Pas de réponse. Shin ne souriait plus, mais Nobu continua quand même en riant.

-M'enfin, faut déjà en trouver un qui convienne.

Shin plaqua Nobu contre le sol, le regarda droit dans les yeux et dit d'une voix de la plus sensuelle qu'il soit:

-Et moi, je te conviens ?

Nobu ouvrit grand les yeux, les joues rouges encore plus rouges que pikachu.

-Je sais pas, qui ne tente rien n'a rien ... finit par dire Nobu.

Shin se pencha sur Nobu et scella ses lèvres à celles du guitariste.

Nobu et Shin commencèrent un ballet sensuel physique qui ne s'est fini qu'au petit matin ...

Le lendemain, Shin, completement nu, se reveilla seul dans le lit et une note était posé sur la table:

"Bonjour Shin,

Je pars travailler ...

Met la clef dans la boite au lettre si tu sors.

Nobu.

P-S: En réponse à la question posée hier soir, si je te conviens, sache que tu as parfaitement été à la hauteur cette nuit ... C'est peut-être stupide ce que je vais dire mais, je t'aime mon petit bassiste. "

Shin sourit, passa sa main dans ses cheveux et jetta sa tête en arrière pour profiter des rayons du soleil qui pénétraient dans la pièce.

Il murmura:

Moi aussi je t'aime petit guitariste ...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luwynda: Vala ça a fini tout mimi tout pleins 3

Nobu: heureusement que t'as pas fait de lemon uu

Shin: ça m'aurait pas déplu moi 3

Luwynda: SHIIIIN ! Je t'aime 

Shin: pour les filles c'est pas gratuit D

Luwynda: m'en fous j'vais me faire du fric avec le film que j'viens de tourner sur vous deux D

Nobu: PARCE-QUE TU NOUS A FILMER ?

Luwynda: AHAHAHAH - rire sensé être démoniaque, s'enfuit en courant vert une boite de film porno

Nobu: désesperant ...

Shin: HEY ATTENDS ! J'veux voir le film moi D part à la poursuite de Luwynda


End file.
